


Ties and Big Blue Eyes

by DestielJoanne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Big Brother!Gabriel, Demons, F/F, F/M, Hurt!Cas, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Nephilim, Treasure Hunter!Dean, alternative universe, archaeologist!Cas, hurt!Dean, lawyer!Sam, unrequited!Destiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielJoanne/pseuds/DestielJoanne





	1. Prologue

When Chuck left, he knew he was doing the right thing.

Castiel was stronger than the rest of his siblings, so he left everything to him—temporarily. He raised them to be ready for everything. Despite the fact that he will be gone for about two or three decades, he knew Castiel was the one that can find out what to do.

“You called for me?” Castiel peeked his head through the big wooden door.

“Yes. Sit down.” The kid was almost eighteen. He was the top of his class. Despite the fact that people from the school are absolute fucking pricks, Castiel grew to be the kindest person that Chuck has met.

“Did I do something wrong?” It is also sad that he always has a psychology where everything he does is his fault. He has seen this ever since the first day that Castiel was first brought into the family. Back when he was just seven.

“When have you done anything wrong to me, Cassie?”

“Lost count.”

“Nah. You got it all wrong, Castiel. Even Dean doesn’t think all of those things.” Chuck sighs, “And he’s an absolute idiot.” Castiel laughs. It was something that he only ever hears from that one boy. Out of all the twenty sons and daughters that he has taken under his wing, Castiel was the one that never stopped spreading his joy without being aware of it.

“Yeah. Dean loves everyone. I’m well aware. What did you need?”

“You’re birthday’s tomorrow right? I have something planned for you. And also. I may be… Away, for a while, after this year is over. I’m leaving the house and the company to you.”

“ _What?_ ”

“Yes. Please don’t freak out. I’m keeping this between you and Gabriel. I don’t want anyone sucking the hell out of my name and everything under it. Please, Castiel. I leave it to you. I will come back. I don’t know when, but I will. Take care of Dean.” He sighs, “I have picked you. Don’t think low of yourself. You’re the strongest out of all of them. It doesn’t matter if I adopted you, Castiel. What Michael and Lucifer have said to you about that matter is not true.”

“Why are you leaving?” He immediately went completely still. He looked emotionless. Chuck hated it.

“I have to look for my sister. She’s in trouble.”

“Okay. I’ll take care of the place for you.” Chuck felt like shit. This was the son he loved the most. He didn’t mean to pick favorites, but here he was.

“Take care of yourself, Castiel.” Chuck hesitated, “See you at your birthday tomorrow.” He added, but the boy has already stormed out of the room.

  
  
  
  
  
  
_Ten years ago, Chuck had adopted a pale boy with big blue eyes. Even then, he knew that despite his damaged soul, he was going to do great things_.


	2. Not a Single Word in Ten Years

Something changed in Castiel that night.

The night that his father has told him that he was leaving, he called Dean, telling him to come over, telling him that he needed him. His voice was steady. It was without emotion. It worried Dean, because Castiel is not known to let his feelings go. 

He was right. 

“Cas?” It was midnight, but Dean never denied Castiel of anything. “Ca—”

He heard a choked sob from the floor. Castiel’s eyes were red. He was shivering. He kept staring into something that Dean just did not see. His hands were cupped over his ears. 

“Hey! Is that in any way to be the day before your birthday?” Dean dropped to the ground next to Castiel, “Hey, lemme see those baby blues.” It was almost like Castiel just noticed he was there. His sobs stopped.

“Dean, hold me.” he gasped, “Just— Fuck.” 

Without saying anything else, Dean holds Castiel in his arms. He could never deny Castiel Novak. 

  
  
  
  


It’s been ten years since that night. 

Dean was down to his eighth shot. He hated Castiel. He hated how much of a coward he was. He hated how much that he just could never really get over him. He hated how he could never really hate Castiel as much as he says he did.

It’s hell. 

After that night, Castiel lost himself. He started to become so obsessed with taking care of his degree and his father’s property, he just… He drifted. He stopped going to Dean’s house. He stopped calling him. He stopped caring. 

Treasure hunting is not as easy as people may think. Most of the time, it ends up with him drinking two packs of beer. This time was one of the most. 

There have been several tips of two pieces of a staff that can turn people into angels and demons. There was never a name for it. There were only multiple accounts of people across history that have come in contact with it and accidentally turn themselves into demons. Hitler was one of the people that were obsessed with owning it, wanting to turn himself into an angel, only ever accidentally turning himself into a demon, boosting his fanaticism. 

The last tip he had to it was that a history teacher had come to own it. When he got there, it was stolen. The man says that he knew the thief by his first name and that he knew what the carving was on the side of it.

_Quod angelus vel daemon, abominabile vobis_ . _ To be an angel or a demon, you have to be an abomination. _

Whatever the fuck that was supposed to mean. 

He’s tried to get artifacts that are of the supernatural world and try to let them be out in the world. Artifacts, such as, angel/demon tablets, blades that can kill an angel, a spellbook that can instantly set a hellhound on a person and have them dragged to hell, Medusa’s head (purely accidental, but it’s a long story), and a bottle necklace containing an angel’s grace, one by the name of Gadreel, as rumors may have it. Those are just a few. 

The staff, by far, is the most dangerous one there is. The fucking apocalypse may be tomorrow if it fell in the wrong hands. 

His phone rang. 

“Hello?” 

“Wow, a normal greeting, how odd, did you stay up again?” Charlie asked, despite the fact that it is three in the morning. 

“Did  _ you _ stay up?” 

“Ha-ha, you’re so fucking funny. Actually, I’m up, because someone thought my address was yours? He’s…” She trailed off. She sounded panicky, which worried Dean even more than he already was. Charlie never gets nervous, and when she does, she usually covers it with a joke or just simply laughs it off. 

“What? Did he say his name?” 

“Uh… No, he passed out on our doorstep, and all he said was your name.”  _ Shit. _

“ Yeah, I’ll be there in ten. Don’t do anything.” 

“As if.” Dean rolled his eyes. He was already putting his shoes on and putting a gun underneath his belt. This man may be unconscious, but you can never be too safe.

 

 

He was there in 15 minutes, but no one notices those things anyway. He stepped out of the car, and immediately ran to the house when saw a streak of blood on the pavement. He hammered his hand on the door hard enough to wake all the neighbors, but he didn’t care. 

“Dean! Calm the hell down! The dude’s still asleep.” Charlie said, motioning him inside. 

His heart was throbbing against his ribcage the second he took a glance at the guy. He was turned away from him, but the patch of black hair took Dean’s brain to  _ him _ . 

He ran to the couch, grabbing the guy’s shoulder to see his face. He just wished,  _ wished _ it wasn’t him. He couldn’t. He  _ couldn’t _ go through that again. 

It was Cas. It was fucking  _ him _ . His right hand shot to his left shoulder and groaned. He pressed harder. He was just so  _ angry. _ Ten years with  _ nothing _ . Not a word. Not a single call. Not even a simple fucking letter. 

“Dean! Stop!” Charlie pulled him from throwing another punch. He never even noticed. Anger just takes over his brain, and he just wanted to  _ murder _ him. “When he came here, he had a bullet wound in the stomach. Dorothy took it up and wrapped it, but you can mess up the stitches if you get him to move! He might even have a concussion— If you don’t calm down, I’m not letting you know about any cases for the next six months. Just,  _ please _ , you have to calm down.” 

“He left me. He left me without telling me at all. For ten years, he didn’t call, or write, or even fucking visit to check if I was still alive. He jus— Fuck.” Charlie hugged him tightly. She didn’t say anything. Dean was so close to crying. 

“Dean? I-Is that y-you?” Cas squints at him. He was so pale. There was still blood on his hands and on his shirt. He was clutching his shoulder. His eye was also beginning to bruise, all thanks to Dean. 

“It’s been ten fucking years.” Dean muttered, “Where the fuck were you?” 

“I’ll go somewhere else. I-I understand if I-I’m not welcome h-here.” He tried to stand, his legs were shaking. Dean walked to him and pushed him back on the couch. 

“I’ll bring you to my house. You have a shit ton of explaining to do. Like what the hell happened to you?” 

“You wouldn’t believe me.” His humorless laugh turned into a cough that made Dean wince. 

“Try me.” 

“Demons have been t-torturing me all month. Th-They are looking for y-you. They want the Staff of Heaven and Hell. I’m… Y-You need to run.” He warned. 

“Charlie, get Dorothy. We need to go to my house.” Dean hoisted Cas in his arms, “We need to go.” Charlie nodded and went to Dorothy with no question asked. Dean headed to the Impala. 

“What are you doing? You don’t… Y-You don’t need to take me.” Cas weakly pushed against Dean’s chest. 

  
“Yes, I do.”  _ He could never deny Castiel Novak _ . 


End file.
